Never Again
by Moony Ju
Summary: Oneshot. Melhor Hermione no V Challenge HH do 3V. ”Ok, então. É nisso que quer acreditar? Que eu matei a Vane? Certo, então. Eu a matei. Eu acabei com a patética vida dela!”. Às vezes perdemos uma pessoa muito importante sem nos darmos conta. E então o qu


**Autor: **Moony Ju  
**Título: **Never Again  
**Sinopse: **"Ok, então. É nisso que quer acreditar? Que eu matei a Vane? Certo, então. Eu a matei. Eu acabei com a patética vida dela!". Às vezes perdemos uma pessoa muito importante sem nos darmos conta. E então o que fazer para consertar?  
**Shipper: **Harry/Hermione  
**Classificação: **Livre  
**Gênero: **Drama/Romance  
**Spoilers:**Enigma do Príncipe  
**Status: **Completa  
**Idioma:**Português

**Never Again**

Eu dedico essa fic a todo o fandon H²!!!!!

Mas tenho uns agradecimentos super especiais antes. E podem ler, é uma ordem!

Primeiro a minha twin, **Bruna ****Behrens**, porque se não fosse ela me incomodar muito para escrever, eu não teria escrito. Estava com total preguiça.

Depois a mestra desse chall, a **Ligia**, porque ela colocou algumas linhas e itens completamente apertáveis, que me fizeram ter 2 plots... E por toda a sua paciência comigo e minhas perguntas e pedidos estressantes.

Também tenho que agradecer a **Betynha**** G Weasley**, love! Por ter betado a minha fic! De última hora, super bem, e me deixou super feliz, e tornou possível a leitura dessa fic. Vale frisar que ela é a pessoa mais RHr que eu conheço.

Um obrigado também para a **Dri** e a **Drô**, por me agüentarem pedindo sugestões para sinopse.

As músicas são, respectivamente: Suspicious Minds (Elvis Presley), How To Save A Life (The Fray), Walk Away (Paula Deanda) e novamente Suspicious Minds (Elvis Presley).

Enjoy.

**- ****Never Again -**

_Why can't you see  
__What__ you're __doin__' to me  
__When you don't believe a word I say? _

**Dezembro 2002**

Uma neve fria caía, fazendo a cena ficar ainda mais melancólica. As pessoas ali, todas vestidas de preto em contraste com a cor do solo, faziam silêncio para escutar a última homenagem a Romilda. Silêncio que só era interrompido pelo choro desesperado de uma mulher, que ainda abraçava o caixão.

Apenas um homem parecia alheio ao descontrole daquela mulher. Ele escutava com atenção a homenagem e não desviava os olhos do rosto sereno que parecia apenas dormir naquele caixão. Olhava sério para aquela que em poucos dias teria sido sua esposa, mas que agora já estava no seu descanso eterno.

Não tinha derramado uma única lágrima, apesar de se sentir destroçado, e nem derramaria enquanto não a vingasse. Só então poderia chorar a sua perda.

E a família Vane tinha lhe dito quem havia sido a última pessoa a entrar no quarto dela, antes de a encontrarem morta. E saber quem fora lhe doera quase tanto quanto a morte de Romilda.

Aquela cerimônia mórbida já estava se alongando demais. Ora! Deviam dar a ela a paz que merecia. E a pior cena era protagonizada pela mãe dela, que permanecia deitada sobre o caixão gritando de dor. Sua vontade era tirá-la dali a força. Mas não o faria, Romilda não gostaria.

Harry Potter voltou a atenção ao homem que conduzia a cerimônia fúnebre, mas de repente, sentiu um comichão no pescoço, como se estivesse sendo observado. Virou-se para trás e a viu.

Cerrou os punhos, mas se controlou. O que diabos _ela_ estava fazendo ali? Como _ela_ tivera coragem de aparecer depois de tudo o que havia feito?

- Que possa enfim descansar em paz. – Harry escutou o homem falar, ao mesmo tempo em que o Sr. Vane segurava a esposa longe do caixão da filha.

O próprio cerimonialista, com a varinha, fechou e desceu o esquife. Harry fechou os olhos, para guardar na memória o rosto sereno de sua noiva. Quando voltou a abri-los, parecia que todas as pessoas ali esperavam por uma atitude dele.

A Sra. Vane parecia um pouco mais calma, soluçava baixinho no peito do marido, enquanto ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos. Muitos parentes dela pranteavam sua morte ao lado de antigos colegas de Hogwarts. Incluindo Ron, que mais de uma vez tentara chegar perto do amigo, mas fora evitado. E _ela_ continuava ali, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

Harry respirou fundo e fez o que esperavam dele. Aproximou-se do buraco, no qual Romilda teria seu último descanso, e deixou cair diversas orquídeas da ponta de sua varinha. Depois, as outras pessoas foram se aproximando uma a uma e deixando algo, alguns uma flor (não a favorita dela, ele reparava), outros um pergaminho...

O bruxo ficou ali até o final, até mesmo o Sr. e a Sra. Vane já tinham ido, arrasados. Esperou cada pessoa passar por ali, deixar algo para Romilda e tentar chamar sua atenção. Apenas _ela _continuava no mesmo lugar desde que chegara.

- Harry, eu sinto muito – começou Ron, chegando perto do amigo e lhe dando um abraço nos ombros. – Eu imagino como deve estar sofrendo...

O moreno lhe lançou um olhar de raiva.

- Você não faz idéia de como estou me sentindo! – ele gritou com raiva. Mas se acalmou um pouco, afinal, Ron não tinha culpa de nada. – Eu não quero sua piedade.

- Cara! Não é pena! Você sabe disso!

Harry não respondeu e ignorou uma nova tentativa de aproximação do amigo. Ron o olhou penalizado e saiu. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por Harry.

O moreno ficou ali, vendo a neve cair, cobrindo de branco o último leito dela. Sentiu, então, uma mão pousar suave em seu ombro e, naturalmente, relaxou e sorriu. O que durou apenas segundos, pois logo fechou a cara e cerrou os punhos mais uma vez.

O que ela queria ali? Rir do que tinha feito?

- Harry – ela chamou suavemente, enquanto retirava a mão do ombro dele ao senti-lo retesar com seu toque. – Olhe para mim.

Ele se virou lentamente para ela, os olhos verdes transmitindo toda a mágoa e raiva que sentia no momento.

- O que quer, Hermione? Veio aqui para rir de mim? – ele elevou o tom de voz, o que a fez dar um passo para trás.

- Não, Harry! Eu nunca... – ela tentou interrompê-lo.

- Você já pode parar de fingir! Não precisa se esconder por trás dessa aparência de certinha! – ele gritou.

- Harry! – ela olhava para ele abismada. Não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

- E o pior é que pensei que fosse minha melhor amiga!

- Harry! Eu _sou_ sua melhor amiga... – ela foi interrompida.

- Então não quero imaginar se fosse minha inimiga.

- Pare, Harry! Do que você está falando?

- Não me olhe com essa cara, Hermione, como se realmente não soubesse. Você matou a Romilda! – ele gritou afinal.

Então tudo ficou em silêncio, como se o tempo tivesse parado, as únicas coisas em movimento eram os flocos de neve caindo. Nem mesmo uma brisa fria passava por ali. A respiração entrecortada de Harry poderia ser ouvida a quilômetros de distância, se aquele silêncio gélido permanecesse presente entre eles por mais tempo.

Por alguns momentos a cena parecia congelada. Harry via o olhar de Hermione vidrado em si, e ele sabia que ela fingia toda essa surpresa.

- O que houve, Hermione? – ele escarneceu. – Não tem argumentos contra a verdade?

A próxima coisa que o moreno sentiu foi uma ardência no lado esquerdo do rosto, Hermione lhe dera um sonoro tapa, em resposta aos comentários dele. Harry levou a mão à bochecha agredida e sorriu.

- Como você pode...? – ela gaguejou um pouco, faltando palavras para completar a frase. Tremia de raiva, seu rosto vermelho e afogueado. À medida que falava, aumentava o tom de voz. – Como pode pensar algo assim de mim?

- Hermione, pare de negar! Eu já sei a verdade – a voz dele tinha voltado ao tom normal, mas seus olhos estavam desfocados, tamanho desprezo direcionado a ela. – Mas me pergunto o porquê de ter feito algo assim. Você _era _minha melhor amiga!

- Como se atreve a suspeitar de mim? Eu não tinha por que fazer isso!

- Eu tenho testemunhas. Não adianta negar. Os pais de Romilda viram você sair de lá logo antes de encontrarem o corpo dela. E eles ouviram vocês discutindo violentamente.

Hermione respirou fundo. A neve continuava caindo.

- E você prefere acreditar neles, a acreditar em mim, que _era _sua melhor amiga! – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, que ela secou antes mesmo de caírem.

- Eles não têm motivos para mentir. – ele argumentou. – E você nunca gostou da Romilda, sempre foi contra nosso relacionamento!

- Não têm motivos para mentir? É isso que você pensa? É nisso que quer acreditar?

Ela ficou quieta por instantes, tentando controlar a respiração entrecortada e esperando que ele a interrompesse mais uma vez, mas Harry ficou em silêncio.

- Ok, então. É nisso que quer acreditar? Que eu matei a Vane? Certo, então. Eu a matei. Eu acabei com a patética vida dela! – Hermione gritou, lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto, esperando alguma reação do moreno, que não veio. – Se é nisso que quer acreditar, vá em frente. Mas nunca mais ouse me procurar, ou mesmo dirigir a palavra a mim.

Hermione se afastou alguns passos, secou as lágrimas do rosto, enquanto Harry mantinha o olhar fixo nela.

- E esqueça que um dia eu fui sua melhor amiga, esqueça que eu existo! – ela lançou um olhar repleto de desprezo para aquele que um dia fora seu melhor amigo e desaparatou.

Harry continuou olhando para o vazio por um tempo.

- Esquecer que você existe? Nunca. Você ainda vai pagar pelo que fez à Romilda.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o túmulo dela e desaparatou.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
__Somewhere__ along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life _

O copo sobre a mesa começou a tremer violentamente até explodir em diversos cacos espalhando o liquido âmbar. Ao mesmo tempo, a luz acendia e apagava sucessivamente.

Harry respirou fundo, tentando controlar sua raiva para impedir que seus poderes, involuntariamente, fizessem ainda mais estragos em sua casa.

Segurou o frasco de perfume com força e derramou o que tinha sobrado de seu conteúdo na mesa. Harry respirou fundo. Não havia duvidas que era Amortentia.

Romilda vinha lhe ministrando doses da poção. E pelo jeito, durante todo aquele tempo ela não tivera remorso ou ficara preocupada, afinal até tinha deixado um frasco da poção entre os fracos de outras poções.

Harry descobrira a poção por puro acaso. Tinha chegado em casa, com a _saudade _martelando em seu peito e fora até o banheiro, onde Romilda tinha deixado alguns frascos de perfume e da poção anticoncepcional. Com raiva pela dor da perda, derrubou um a um os frascos na pia. Até que chegou no frasco de perfume que escondia a poção. Lembrou-se na mesma hora da aula de poções do sexto ano, quando Slughorn os ensinou como reconhecer Amortentia.

E agora estava ali. Não sabia que atitude tomar primeiro, estava com raiva e com remorso. Com raiva dos Vane, que provavelmente encobriram a atitude da filha, e com muito remorso do que dissera para Hermione. Como pudera sequer duvidar dela? E agora como poderia se desculpar?

Harry levantou em um rompante e aparatou no quarto de Romilda, procurando pela poção que, ele sabia, só poderia estar ali.

Mas um papel sobre a penteadeira dela chamou-lhe a atenção. E sem se importar com o barulho que fazia foi ler o que era.

_Mamãe e Papai,_

_Desculpem-me. Mas eu não podia mais continuar com isso. O Harry não merece o que estou fazendo com ele. Eu vou parar de ministrar a poção. Mas eu não posso __mais viver sem ele. Por isso eu me despeço aqui. Espero que algum dia __possam me perdoar__, pois eu os amo._

_Romilda Vane._

Harry terminou de ler a carta e viu os pais de Romilda na porta. Com raiva, amassou a carta e avançou para eles.

- Vocês sabiam disso? – a luz começou a piscar, o espelho do quarto se estilhaçou. – Eu perguntei se vocês sabiam disso? – ele gritou para os dois, mostrando o bilhete amassado na mão. – Vocês sabiam que ela tinha se matado?

A Sr. Vane caiu no choro e o seu marido se adiantou, tentando pegar o papel da mão de Harry, ao mesmo tempo que confirmava.

- Vocês sabiam de tudo e me fizeram acreditar que a Hermione tinha matado a Romilda! – Harry tirou a carta do alcance do Sr. Vane.

- Nós... nós não podíamos contar o que ela tinha feito e a outra garota, sua amiga, poderia estragar tudo, porque ela sabia. E se você ainda estivesse sob o efeito da poção, você acreditaria em nós e a sua amiga não poderia fazer nada. – o Sr. Vane admitiu com medo de Harry.

- Vocês são uns monstros! Piores que os Comensais que estão em Azkaban! – ele virou de costas para os dois. – Terão sorte se o máximo que eu fizer for denunciá-los.

E desaparatou direto para o apartamento de Hermione.

- Hermione! – ele gritou por ela, no apartamento escuro. – _Lumus_ – disse e instantaneamente o lugar ficou claro. E ficou claro para Harry que não havia vestígios dela ali.

E ele chorou. Sentou no chão e chorou pelo que tinha feito com as vidas deles. De raiva e de tristeza. Ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava, pela primeira vez, desde que acabara o efeito da poção, que antes de Romilda aparecer e lhe drogar, ele iria se declarar para Hermione.

Mas agora precisava encontrá-la. E fazer com que o perdoasse por tudo o que dissera e fizera.

* * *

_I __cant__ explain this feeling  
__I think about it everyday  
__and even though we've moved on  
__it gets so hard to walk away  
__(I'm __gonna__ remember you, you __gonna__ remember me)  
__walk away, walk away  
__(I'm __gonna__ remember you, you __gonna__ remember me)  
__walk away  
(__i__ cant forget it how we use to be) _

**Outubro 2007**

Uma lágrima solitária caiu sobre a foto dos dois. Hermione rapidamente a secou, mas não virou a página do álbum. Continuou olhando, com certa tristeza para a foto. Nela, Harry e ela sorriam a apontavam para frente. Hermione lembrava exatamente quando fora tirada. Eles ainda estavam em Hogwarts e Ron fazia caretas enquanto batia a foto.

Parecia que uma vida inteira havia se passado desde então. Hermione passou a mão com carinho sobre a imagem dos dois. E dessa vez não conseguiu se controlar, grossas lágrimas rolavam por sua face, caindo sobre o álbum.

Como gostaria de poder voltar no tempo, para quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts, para quando ainda eram amigos.

E Hermione chorou. Chorou de dor, da excruciante dor que a saudade deixava em seu coração. Chorou da dor que sentiu naquela tarde, há quase 5 anos, quando Harry a acusou da morte de Romilda. Nunca esqueceria aquele olhar. Nunca esqueceria aquelas acusações. E mal sabia ele que... Não, melhor esquecer.

Mas não conseguia esquecer do sorriso alegre e despreocupado que tão poucas vezes ele tinha mostrado, ou do brilho dos olhos verdes dele, que ainda pareciam persegui-la.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se livrar das lembranças, mas elas pareciam ainda mais vivas, mais presentes. Tinha saído de Londres há quase 5 anos para tentar fugir do sentimento e das memórias e, embora nunca o tivesse esquecido, as lembranças nunca foram tão fortes quanto naquele momento.

Colocou o álbum de lado, tentando mais uma vez escapar do que lhe causava tanta dor e foi até a janela do seu apartamento. O céu de Edimburgo estava carregado, parecia que logo começaria a tempestade que fora tão antecipada.

* * *

_We can't go on together  
__With suspicious minds  
(Suspicious minds)  
__And__ we can't build our dreams  
__On suspicious minds_

Maravilha! Era tudo o que precisava. Um temporal no momento que chegava na cidade. Que _ótimo _pressagio. E para piorar, nenhum táxi à vista.

Havia alguns minutos que o trem Londres-Edimburgo tinha chegado ao seu destino e, cansado de esperar por um táxi, Harry foi até o banheiro masculino e enfeitiçou sua mala, até fazê-la caber no seu bolso. E saiu da estação, sem se preocupar com a chuva.

Iria até um pub, beberia alguma coisa, até o temporal dar uma acalmada, só então iria procurar um lugar para passar a noite.

Ainda caminhando sob a chuva, viu os letreiros coloridos de um pub e entrou. Tirou o casaco encharcado e o pendurou, antes de se sentar no balcão. O atendente, um velho que estava limpando alguns copos, apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver o estado do novo cliente.

- Uísque, por favor. – Harry pediu e logo foi atendido.

Enquanto bebericava, pensava sobre o que fora fazer em Edimburgo. Ouvira algo sobre _ela_estar ali. E dessa vez, sentia que estava certo, simplesmente sabia que a encontraria nessa cidade. Só ainda não sabia por onde começar a procurá-la.

Uma lufada de ar frio juntamente com o estrondo de um trovão o fez notar que a porta fora aberta, e que por ela entraram duas mulheres, uma rindo enquanto puxava a outra para dentro.

Harry não conseguiu desviar o olhar da segunda mulher. Não podia ser _ela_! Seria coincidência demais. O moreno levantou, ainda a observando. Só podia ser _ela_.

- Vamos, Herms! – disse a primeira mulher, ainda rindo a chamou. – O que houve? – Harry ouviu ela perguntar, olhando para ele.

- Vamos embora. – ele a escutou falar para a amiga.

- Ah, não! Nem pensar. Nós vamos pendurar nossos casacos, sentar numa mesa e tomar alguns drinks!

A outra já tinha tirado o casaco, mas Hermione continuava olhando para ele. Sem esboçar reação alguma, além de surpresa.

- Hermione – Harry finalmente a chamou, com a voz rouca. – Espere! – ele jogou algumas notas no balcão e saiu atrás dela.

Mas ela já tinha virado as costas e deixado a amiga falando sozinha, saindo para o temporal. Harry nem lembrou de pegar o casaco, logo a alcançou e segurou seu braço para que ela parasse. No meio da rua. No meio do temporal.

- Hermione, por favor! Eu preciso falar com você! – ele gritou para poder ser ouvido entre os trovões.

- Mas eu não tenho nada para falar com você – ela gritou de volta, ainda de costas para ele. – Tudo já foi dito há 5 anos, Potter! – ela se livrou das mãos dele.

- Por favor, Mione! Eu sinto muito...

- Sente muito? Você _sente muito?_ Pelo quê? Por ter me acusado de assassinato? Por ter desconfiado de mim? – ela gritava, suas lágrimas misturadas às gotas da chuva.

- Eu sei o que ela fez. Sei que ela me dava poção do amor... Eu sinto tanto por ter desconfiado de você! Eu sei que ela se matou... Eu sinto tanto! – Harry também chorava. Principalmente de medo, de ter perdido Hermione de vez.

- Você sente? Você não faz idéia de como eu me senti esses anos todos! Você foi um monstro! E _era _o meu melhor amigo! Devia confiar em mim! – Hermione gritou, quase sem forças, enquanto socava o peito dele. – Eu te odeio! Te odeio...

Hermione continuava murmurando esse mantra, enquanto o céu desabava. Raios e trovões riscavam a noite, e eles não notavam.

- Você era tão importante! E você, no primeiro momento, duvidou de mim! – Hermione continuava batendo, sem forças no peito dele.

Harry, com gentileza, mas de maneira firme segurou as mãos de Hermione e a beijou. Como gostaria de ter feito isso há alguns anos.

Naquele momento, tudo silenciou. Os trovões não ressonavam, a cidade parecia dormir e até mesmo o temporal parecia ter acalmado. E, então, tudo voltou ao normal.

Hermione tentou se livrar dele, se debatendo, mas Harry a segurou firme, tentando aprofundar o beijo, com carinho e não com força. Devagar, ela desistiu de lutar e começou a corresponder ao beijo, que durante tanto tempo ela tinha esperado.

Um beijo molhado de chuva, com gosto de quero mais, com um fundo de uísque, que os embriagava. O beijo foi evoluindo, com urgência, eles tentavam chegar mais perto um do outro, Harry soltou as mãos de Hermione, enquanto se separava dela, para respirar.

- Eu te amo. Há anos eu quero dizer isso. – ele falou no ouvido dela, antes de puxá-la para um novo beijo.

De repente, apenas beijos não eram suficiente para saciar a fome que eles sentiam. Hermione abraçou Harry com força, ainda o beijando aparatou com ele para seu apartamento.

--

Hermione se mexeu na cama relutante, não queria acordar. Tivera um sonho tão bom.

- Bom dia – uma voz rouca e conhecida a despertou, ao seu lado na cama.

Hermione abriu os olhos devagar com medo de não ser verdade, de ser mais um dos seus sonhos, mas ao se acostumar com a luz do sol, viu que Harry realmente estava lá, ao seu lado. Seu coração bateu feliz.

- Eu... você... Então não foi um sonho?

- Se isso for um sonho, eu não quero acordar jamais.

Hermione o abraçou com força, temendo que ele desaparecesse. E ele a estreitou nos braços, fazendo carinho em seu cabelo, enquanto falava palavras de carinho para ela e se desculpava.

Hermione chorava de alegria ao tê-lo ali, ao seu lado.

- Hey, o que houve? Por que está chorando?

- Oh, Harry! Eu te amo tanto! Você não imagina o quanto sofri esses anos todos!

Harry a abraçou ainda mais forte.

- Eu estraguei mesmo nossas vidas, não?

Ela se virou para ele, sorrindo suave.

- Não diga isso, Harry. Não foi sua culpa, foi da Vane. E agora ela não pode mais nos separar. Estamos juntos agora.

* * *

**Nota da Moony:** Minha fic ficou em último lugar no chall, maaas ganhei prêmio de Melhor Hermione. Fiquei feliz e confusa.

O que vocês acharam? Que tal votar e comentar?


End file.
